Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device and a cleaning method, and particularly to maintenance technology for a liquid ejection head.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a maintenance method, for a liquid ejection device having an inkjet printing liquid ejection head, in which a wiping member such as a web is used to wipe an ejecting surface of a liquid ejection head.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-067985 describes a wiping unit for wiping an ejecting surface of a liquid ejection head. The wiping unit described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-067985 has a configuration in which a web is brought into contact with the ejecting surface of the liquid ejection head to move the web in a direction opposite to a direction that moves the liquid ejection head and wipe the ejecting surface of the liquid ejection head.
The term “wiping unit” used herein corresponds to a line head cleaning device in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-067985. The term “web” used herein corresponds to a term “wiping web” in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-067985. Traveling of the web herein corresponds to conveying of the wiping web in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-067985.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-112725 describes a wiping unit for wiping an ejecting surface of a liquid ejection head. The wiping unit described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-112725 is provided to an inkjet recording apparatus having a serial printing liquid ejection head.
The wiping unit described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-112725, which is a wiping unit for wiping in a first direction perpendicular to both a moving direction and a vertical direction or in a second direction opposite to the first direction, wipes in the first direction a first wiping area on an ejecting surface and wipes in the second direction a second wiping area located at a position different from the first wiping area in the moving direction.
The term “liquid ejection head” used herein corresponds to a term “liquid ejection section” in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-112725. The term “ejecting surface” used herein corresponds to a term “nozzle opening area” in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-112725.